<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re a slut, will by babytofu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090836">you’re a slut, will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu'>babytofu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humiliation, Shameless Smut, Smut, wemma - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>emma takes great pleasure in remembering how much she embarrassed will in s1e17</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, wemma - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re a slut, will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to admit something.” Will blushed as he looked at Emma who was laying beside him in bed, facing him as they giggled and relived old memories together.</p><p>“Oh, god. What?” Emma laughed.</p><p>“I - um.” Will stuttered, biting his lip with a smirk. “I actually kinda - got pretty turned on that time you called me a slut in front of everyone in the teacher’s lounge.”</p><p>Emma blurted out a messy giggle before realising that Will wasn’t laughing.</p><p>“You’re serious?” Emma cooed sweetly. He nodded. “That is... adorable.”</p><p>“It’s definitely not adorable. I had to run and hide in the bathroom afterwards because I-“</p><p>“Oh, my god.” Emma giggled harder this time, half embarrassed for him but half realising that this was actually pretty hot.</p><p>She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“So big-man-Schuester got all hot because a girl called him a slut in front of a bunch of people?” Her voice was slightly hoarse and she felt a pang in her chest as Will’s face burnt up.</p><p>“Stop.” He giggled. He was clearly trying to pass it off as though he didn’t care, but the rose blush on his face told Emma otherwise.</p><p>“I can’t help but think you’re getting a little hot right now.” Emma purred. “Hm?”</p><p>Will’s chest thudded. She was normally so polite and gentle and the face that she was suddenly teasing him with made him shiver far more than he cared to admit.</p><p>“Mm-mm. Definitely not.” Will shook his head. His eyes trailed off to the other side of the room as he tried to channel his thoughts hard enough to will the embarrassing blush out of his face. Emma smiled. She sat up and looked down at Will who was laying with his back against the bed and pillow, staring off to avoid eye contact. Emma let out a deep breath before reaching her hand down to pull the blanket from off of his body, watching Will shut his eyes tightly as she found a bulge beneath his boxers.</p><p>“Then, what’s this, huh?” Her voice was sickeningly coy now and Will couldn’t bear it. Emma looked over at him with raised eyebrows and a devilish grin on her face. He gulped as she looked between his legs. “I bet you’re wishing that you never told me, aren’t you? Slut.”</p><p>That last word hit him so deeply yet it was so soft and delicate at the same time. All that Will could manage was a weak nod, absolutely wallowing in this unbelievable feeling of embarrassment that made his head spin as all the blood rushed to his shaft. Emma felt a ridiculous feeling of power that she couldn’t even fathom, revelling in the sight of Will, hard but timid, which was incredibly rare and incredibly arousing. She wanted to see how far she could take this.</p><p>“You want me to help you out with that?” Emma’s voice was thick with a layer of sarcastic empathy, heavy and patronising with an exaggerated frown on her face.</p><p>“Yeah.” Will’s voice was weak and it felt uncertain in his mouth. He had no idea how Emma could be making him feel like she had complete control over him, but as much as he struggled to understand it, he didn’t want it to stop. She had a girlish smile on her face as she lowered her hand down to Will’s abdomen, tracing the waistband of his boxers before cruelly pulling her hands away. His breath hitched.</p><p>“But first.”</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>“I want you to tell me what you are.”</p><p>Will looked puzzled. He was struggling to catch his breath and his member was beginning to pulse, aching as Emma looked down at him with her lower lip between her teeth and the most sultry eyes that took him aback.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” He breathed.</p><p>“I think you heard me.” Emma’s chest beamed with adrenaline as she watched Will fidget beside her, clearly affected by the cruelty she was offering. He was desperate now, underestimating the extent to which she could make him ache with her voice alone.</p><p>“I’m, uh-“ Will’s voice was low, he looked down at his hands. “I’m a slut.”</p><p>Emma tutted with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Im sorry, could you repeat that? I didn’t hear you.” Emma’s smiled drifted into something more sinister but childish glee still managed to burst through the façade as Will rolling his eyes, frustrated, made her hips stir.</p><p>“I’m a slut.” Will’s voice was clearer now but his face was burning hot. In fact, Emma was beginning to see small beads of sweat glimmering on his temples.</p><p>Emma shifted closer and reached a hand out to rest on top of the pulsing bulge beneath the fabric of Will’s underwear before squeezing gently, all the while keeping sweet eye contact. Will hissed sharply at the feeling of Emma’s fingers finally around him paired with the innocent look on her face as she grabbed him harder.</p><p>“Yeah, you are.” She purred. Will gulped hard; he watched intently as Emma moved to kneel beside him and placed her fingers above his waistline. He shivered and his stomach turned when he felt her nails against his skin, dropping his head back with a gasp. Emma’s eyes glowed, wide, and her hands found their way beneath the fabric. Will grunted in shock at the feeling of her cold, soft hands against his full cock, hot against her skin. She pulled it out from his boxers and it laid back hard against his stomach. A pathetic moan spilled out of his mouth when she took him in her hands.</p><p>“You really are desperate, aren’t you?” She teased, rewarding him with a twist of her wrist as he nodded in agreement. Emma could hardly believe this was happening. She had Will literally falling apart in her hands and it was exhilarating. He began to moan the second she began pumping him slowly, dryly. She looked down at him with a bitten lip, grinning as she watched his eyebrows furrow weakly.</p><p>“You look pretty pathetic right now.” Emma giggled, feeling Will’s hips buck against her hand as she slowed down even further, earning a wince from him.</p><p>“Mmm-hmm.” Will whined in agreement. She looked down at him proudly and took in the little sounds he was making. Will was breath taken and he never wanted Emma to be nice to him again. Her grasp tightened around him and she ran her thumb along his tip, earning a small yelp as she felt the slight wetness against her skin.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” Emma breathed. “You wanted me to come and touch you because it turned you on that much? Being humiliated in front of everyone?”</p><p>Will groaned in frustration, still pushing his hips up slightly to feel himself slip deeper into Emma’s grasp.</p><p>“So badly.” Will choked on his words. Emma hummed eagerly in response; hearing him sounding so weak made her own hips ache. </p><p>His whole body was shaking and hot and Emma’s hand was still pumping him so slowly that his vision blurred with dizziness. He was falling apart. He moaned from looking up at Emma’s eyes alone, at the way they glittered in the low light of the room and how they looked down hungrily at the throbbing member in her small hands.</p><p>“Please, faster, please.” Will cried out, emphasising his last ‘please’ like a child begging for something they want.</p><p>“So polite.” Emma praised sweetly, obliging and pumping her fist around him faster and earning a choked moan of relief mixed with rapture. She could tell that Will was already close by the way he huffed and puffed, looking like he could burst into tears.</p><p>“Tell me what I am, Emma. Tell me.” Will begged now; his head was so confused but all he knew was that he all he needed was to be embarrassed to take him over the edge right now.</p><p>“You’re a slut, Will.” Emma grinned. She couldn’t believe the power she felt. Will was losing his mind in front of her solely at the way her voice hit him. She was pumping him hard, still, but her voice was what was killing him. He felt that day coming back to him and the way his jeans had tightened around his visible bulge as the whole room stared at him. He remembered the glare that Emma had given him as she left the room and how badly he wanted to go after her and let him have it all over again. He couldn’t believe how much telling her this had turned her on and the way he was fucking her hand as she smiled in bliss, humiliating her husband and getting him closer and closer.</p><p>“You’re a slut, you’re a slut, you’re a slut, you’re a slut.”</p><p>Her words echoed in his head and soon his body was contorting; his spilled cum all over Emma’s hand as he let out a sharp, broken cry, breathing the words ‘I’m a slut’ as the life drained from his eyes and his body fell back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>